disneyssebastiandoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Seagulls (Finding Nemo)
The Seagulls are minor antagonists of the 2003 Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo. They are voiced by Andrew Stanton, the director of the film. Role in the film In the film, they are portrayed as mindless eating machines who only shout one word: "Mine!" They were first seen when they were cawing "Mine!" while Nigel had a crab in his wing that he was going to eat, much to his irritation. However, he ended up relieving the crab when he overheard from his fellow pelicans that Nemo's father, Marlin, was trying to search for his son, although the crab managed to escape from the Seagulls. Later in the film, the Seagulls surround Nigel, Marlin and Dory, and also nearly try to eat Marlin and Dory while trying to escape from Nigel (as they thought he was going to try and eat them when all he was trying to do was tell them that he knows Nemo and where he is), but Nigel saves them. They chase after Nigel until their beaks crash into a sail of one of the sailboats. The Seagulls made their last appearance when Dory and Nemo were trying to get information out of a crab about where he saw Marlin go (Dory intended to feed the crab to the Seagulls if he didn't answer them). Disney Parks, Cruise Ships and Resorts Dream and Fantasy In the Cabanas food court, the seagulls are perched above the buffet stations and beverage stations. These are not audio-animatronic seagulls, however. Disneyland Three of the seagulls appear on top of a buoy in the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage lagoon. They periodically flap their wings and say "Mine, Mine, Mine." They appear as Audio-Animatronics voiced by Andrew Stanton who was the director of the film. Walt Disney World Three of the seagulls reside on the rocks outside the entrance to The Seas with Nemo & Friends at Epcot. Like their Disneyland counterparts, they periodically flap their wings and say "Mine! Mine! Mine!" At Finding Nemo: The Musical in Disney's Animal Kingdom, they don't actually appear in the show itself, but they do appear in the bubbles flanking the stage after the show ends to say "Bye, Bye, Bye." Disneyland Resort Paris Two of the seagulls sit on top of a billboard in the loading area of Crush's Coaster at the Walt Disney Studios Park. Like their American cousins, they periodically say "Mine, Mine, Mine." Gallery nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-5953.jpg|The Seagulls in the Harbor nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-5957.jpg|"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-5981.jpg|The Seagulls seeing the Crab being thrown by Nigel. nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-5982.jpg|Seagulls chasing after the Crab. nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-5991.jpg|Seagulls curious of the Crab. nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-5998.jpg|"Mine?" nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-8201.jpg|"Mine!" nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-8202.jpg|The Seagulls cornering Nigel, Marlin, and Dory. Seagulls Disneyland.jpg|Seagulls at Disneyland Seagulls Disneyland Close up.jpg|Close up of Seagulls at Disneyland Disney 2008 0601.JPG|The Seagulls at the Entance to The Seas With Nemo and Friends in Epcot 30515561485 5fd932d500 o.jpg|The seagulls on the Disney Dream. The ones on the ''Disney Fantasy ''are identical to these IMG_0910.JPG IMG_0913.JPG Category:Finding Nemo Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Antagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Australian characters Category:Character groups Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Nuisances Category:Seagulls Category:The Little Mermaid characters